futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: America the Beautiful
'EARLY 21st Century' '2012' 'November:' Barack Obama is re-elected as President of the United States along Joe Biden as Vice President. The Taliban seen its worst years as Malala influenced many girls in Pakistan for women's education. Riots and looting occurs near the Taliban government. By late November, Syria's civil war spread to Lebannon as riots continue. 'December:' Libyan and Egyptian riots over the offensive Muslim film worsens as Youtube was blocked by both countries. The Al Doura region of Baghdad experienced a terrorist bomb from a Palestinian causing Iraq to aid the Israelis against Palestine. The Taliban weakens as riots continue to be influenced through social sites and media. The Taliban blocked all social network sites in order to slow the influence of the riots. '2013' 'February:' American and British Marines begins its withdrawal in much of the Middle East. Syria fell into chaos as many political groups murdered each others leaders causing mass panic. Barack Obama issued the Made in America act again but encourages the jobless to work in factories. Slowly, unemployment drop to 7.5% by the end of the month. 'March:' Barack Obama issues another withdrawal in Iraq to move the army to Syria to quell the anarchy. Barack Obama increased the wealthy proplr's taxes to 20% of their income and uses the wealthy people's taxes to rebuild crumbling highways and improve factory conditions. 'April:' Typhoon Usagi hits the island of Honshu near Tokyo. A major flood warning is issued to Tokyo as a Category 4 hits shore. Strong winds causes massive power outages while the city was evacuated. It was considered the most deadliest typhoon in Japanese history as it lead more than 500,000 dead from the flood and debris in Honshu. 'May:' Emergency crew arrived in Tokyo to pick up the survivors of the flood. Tokyo is still under a foot at most underwater. Civilians in Gaza were killed in the Gaza massacre were Iraq and Israel troops killed nearly 300 people in the riots. Palestine became furious and ordered an attack in Iraq. 'July:' Obama begins funding NASA's Back to the MOON project to send astronauts back to the moon. Pakistan is in a verge of a civil war as the Taliban grew weaker giving way to Republicans and Democrats or Fascist to join the conflict. Iraq lost the city of Rubta to Palestinian allies as well as many of its oil reserves near the region. 'August:' America's unemployment drops to 7.3%. American factories are beginning to reopen production at first common goods such as toys and materials. Barack Obama legalizes same-sex marriages to most states saying that the government does not have the right to chose whom people should marry. The PS4 came into new released selling out in record breaking numbers. 'September:' China ends its wars in the middle east. Conflict in the Middle East increase as NATO countries begins withdrawal. 'November:' The Taliban shuts down completely leaving the Republicans to take over creating the Republic of Pakistan. It first legalizes women's rights for education. Category:Scenario Category:Obama States of America